roguelandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destroyer
Spawns as part of the Galactic Fleet storyline, for the second of Captain Atlas' quests. Depending on a choice made later on in the storyline, may appear again in Mech City. In the Ancient Ruins The Destroyer is a giant black worm that initially appears in the Ancient Ruins as part of the second quest in the Galactic Fleet storyline. It will not spawn before the quest is initiated. When it spawns, Lenny will say to you, "THE DESTROYER IS INVINCIBLE! RUN TO THE PORTALS!!!" Indeed, the Destroyer is immune to all damage at this point - even a MEGA WEAPON from a previous character's completion of the storyline will not damage it. It is very fast, meaning it's impossible to outrun in a straight line, even while dashing (at default speeds - sufficient stacking of Dash Speed Mods will allow you to out-dash the Destroyer), and moves like Urugorak (that is to say, like any other worm enemy). The goal of seeing the Destroyer here is to simply encounter it and escape from the planet without dying. Then talk to Captain Atlas to move on to his next quest. In multiplayer, one person having the quest will cause the entire group to encounter it. Anybody with the quest will complete it upon making it to the following Town. After "turning in" said quest to the Captain, you can go back and freely explore the planet, as the Destroyer is not there anymore. or you can simply go right back into the Ancient Ruins without turning in the quest to the Captain and not see it there again. In Mech City If the player does not choose to side with the Destroyer, it will appear again as the final boss of the storyline. In this appearance it also shoots projectiles that inflict +5% Poison, Frost, and Burn in addition to damage, but its body turns yellow and it becomes vulnerable to damage from all sources once one has shot its head sufficiently with the MEGA WEAPON. Lenny will talk to you while you are fighting the Destroyer: * (on warping to Mech City, Choice 1 only) "Oh no!! The Destroyer is wreaking havoc on Mech City! Shoot at its head with the MEGA WEAPON to weaken it!" * (when the Destroyer becomes vulnerable) "The Destroyer has been weakened! He can now be damaged by any weapon!" * (when the Destroyer becomes invulnerable) "The Destroyer's shields are back up! Shoot it again with the MEGA WEAPON." Once it is dead (you may have to shoot it again with the MEGA WEAPON if you can't kill it fast enough the first time it becomes vulnerable), what happens next depends on the choice you made earlier. If you had taken Choice 1, the Destroyer will drop experience, Credits, Scrap Metal, and a Brave Badge. You will also become Galactic Cadet Level 10 immediately upon the Destroyer's death. The storyline is now finished, but Captain Atlas has new dialogue when you talk to him on the Ship. If you had taken Choice 2, the Destroyer will drop a Magicite Badge instead of a Brave Badge, and you will still become Galactic Cadet Level 10 immediately upon the Destroyer's death. The storyline is now finished, but you can talk to Lenny on the Ship for some new dialogue. In addition to choice-specific drops, the Destroyer, being an upgraded Urugorak, counts toward Quests requiring Urugorak kills and has a chance to drop Urugorak's Hat or Urugorak's Tooth (possibly a bug). Challenge Level The Destroyer gains more health and damage if the player enters Ancient Ruins or Mech City while a Challenge Level is in effect. Challenge Level 1 Challenge Level 2 Challenge Level 3 __NOEDITSECTION__ Trivia *The name of The Destroyer may be a reference to the mechanical boss The Destroyer from the game Terraria. **They are also both large worms. It is unknown whether or not this is a coincidence. Category:Boss